headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars/D
Dagobah Dagobah is a terrestrial planet located in the Dagobah star system. It is characterized by swampy terrain as well as humid jungles and wetland environments. Native fauna on this world includes Dragonsnakes, Jubba birds, Knobbly white psiders and swamp slugs. In 19 BBY, exiled Jedi Master Yoda took up residence here in the roots of a gnarltree in order to avoid being hunted down as a result of Order 66. In 3 ABY, the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi commanded his apprentice Luke Skywalker to go to the Dagobah System to learn the ways of the Force from Master Yoda. Read more... Dagobah system The Dagobah System is a stellar system located in the Sluis Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. Its primary star is named Darlo and it has five planets with sixty-one moons between them. The planet Dagobah is named for this system. Daine Jir Dantooine Leia Organa was interrogated by Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin as to the hidden location of the headquarters of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Leia lied and told them that their base was located on Dantooine. After surveying the world, the Imperials discovered the remains of a Rebel base but determined that it had been abandoned for quite some time. Dark Jedi Dark Jedi are those who are Force sensitive who embrace the teachings relating to the Dark Side of the Force. However, they are not necessarily associated with the Order of the Sith. Which is to say, all members of the Sith are Dark Jedi, but not all Dark Jedi are members of the Sith. Got it? Dark Side cave The Dark Side cave is a name attributed to a cave on the planet of Dagobah. Although the planet itself was rich with Light Side Force energy, this one particular spot was strong with the Dark Side of the Force. ABY, Rebel Alliance hero Luke Skywalker came to Dagobah to train as a Jedi under Master Yoda. He discovered the cave and asked what was so special about it. Yoda discouraged him from entering it, citing that it was powerful with the Dark Side. Luke asked him what was in the cave and Yoda cryptically replied "Only what you take with you". When Luke entered the cave, he faced a vision of Darth Vader, who advanced on him with his lightsaber. Luke fought and defeated the vision, but upon doing so, noted how the helmet had cracked in half, revealing his own face. Read more... Darth Bane Bane was the Sith name assumed by a human male from Apatros named Dessel. As Darth Bane, Dessel played a key role in Sith history by establishing the rule that there shall never be more than two Sith Lords in power at any one time - a master, and an apprentice. Darth Maul Darth Sidious Darth Tyranus Tyranus was the Sith named assumed by Count Dooku of Serenno after he had abandoned the Jedi Order in favor of following the edicts of his master, Darth Sidious. The bounty hunter, Jango Fett, is the only one who ever referred to Dooku as Darth Tyranus. Dataries Dataries, also known as Republic credits, was one name attributed to a form of currency utilized by the Galactic Republic. It was considered the Galactic Credit Standard, and was later replaced by an Imperial credit system once the First Galactic Empire took control over the galaxy. In 32 BBY, Qui-Gon Jinn offered a junk dealer named Watto 20,000 Dataries in order to purchase a T-14 hyperdrive generator for repairs on a J-type 327 Nubian royal starship. Watto told him that Republic credits were no good in the Outer Rim systems, and refused to sell the part to him. Datcha Davin Felth Davin Felth was an Imperial Stormtrooper assigned to the group known as Zeta Squadron, which was part of the Desert Winds sandtrooper unit. In 0 BBY, Zeta Squadron was assigned to journey to the planet Tatooine in the Outer Rim in search of two rogue droids that were believed to be carrying stolen plans to the Death Star. Upon setting down on the planet, the Sandtroopers used Dewbacks to comb the desert. One of their number, Davin Felth, found a broken piece of equipment and identified it to squadron leader Mod Terrik, exclaiming "Look sir, droids". Zeta Squadron managed to track the droids to a group of Jawas who had discovered them and subsequently sold them to moisture farmer Owen Lars. Under Terrik's orders, Zeta Squadron slaughtered the Jawas, but made it appear as if they had been killed by Sandpeople. Zeta Squadron came upon the moisture farm, and an airstrike was called that obliterated the farm, killing Owen Lars and his wife, Beru. Afterward, they continued to track the droids until they reached Mos Eisley. They found them at Chalmun's Cantina, where their new owner, Luke Skywalker, had just booked passage to the Alderaan System with pilot Han Solo. Pursuing them to Docking Bay 94, Zeta Squadron engaged in a firefight with Solo and his co-pilot Chewbacca. In the midst of battle, Davin Felth, who had already grown disgusted with his unit's actions, decided to take something of a stand. He shot his own squadron leader from behind, but later told the rest of the unit, that Terrik was just a casualty of the firefight and that they should leave him. Death Star I Death Star II Defel Del Goren Deneb Both Dengar Desert skiff Dessel Dessel was a human male from the planet Apatros who was born around 1,026 years before the Battle of Yavin. He eventually became a Sith Lord and took on the name, Darth Bane. As Darth Bane, Dessel established the Rule of Two governing the Sith hierarchy. At any one time there would only ever be a single master and a single apprentice. This would discourage the betrayal that would ultimately develop from the presence of numerous Sith Lords. This rule was observed by all Sith for centuries to come. Devaronians Devastator Dewbacks Dianogas Djas Puhr Dominic Raynor Dominic Raynor was a male member of the humanoid Tionese race from the planet Tion. During the era of the Old Republic, he was an entrepreneur of ill-repute who amassed his wealth through his company, Raynor Mining Enterprises. Prior to the onset of the Clone Wars, Dominic Raynor became the Baron Administrator of a casino space station known as The Wheel. He later sold his ownership of the station to the Jashwik known as Cody Sunn-Childe. Dominic later became the corrupt Baron Administrator of a Tibanna gas mining operation in Cloud City on the planet Bespin. Raynor lost his control of the facility and title to Lando Calrissian over a hand of Sabacc. Dooku Drixni Droid Dromboid Droopy McCool Dune Sea Durkteel Durkteel is a planet in the Kastolar sector of the Durkteel system. It is an agriculturl mid-rim system with more than 3.2 billion inhabitants. Durkteel is home to the Saurin race, who are reptilian in appearance and are represented by beings such as Sai'torr Kal Fas and Hrchek Kal Fas. Dust juice Dust juice was an alcoholic beverage found on an unidentified planet where Eeth Koth had been living in the years following the executive of Order 66. Two members of the Inquisitorius were on-world one day and the red-skinned Inquisitor poured a glass of Dust juice for her Twi'lek partner. The Twi'lek found the drink repulsive and commented that he could find libations of higher quality on other worlds.